


Too Long

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cody is completely devoted to Obi-wan, M/M, Obi-wan is done waiting for things to end, but limb loss is mentioned, fallen!au, he is going to end them himself, no major descriptions, no matter what, sith!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi falls, and doesn't have a single regret.





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something that I felt compelled to write. Huge shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [Stacey](http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/) for being such wonderful enablers.  
> Initially inspired by seeing all of [teapirate](https://teapirate.tumblr.com/)'s sith!au designs. They are just so pretty, how can one resist writing it?

Cody smiled under his black helmet as Obi-wan swept into the room. The shocked expressions he could see from his customary place a step behind Obi-wan’s left shoulder were priceless. 

No one had expected Obi-wan, now  Incaendium, to fall, but Cody honestly couldn’t be more proud. Obi-wan was finally taking care of  _ himself _ . Finally refusing those who took him for granted, who walked all over him, who broke him down a piece at a time until there was almost nothing left. 

Cody had been doing his best to protect him while still in the GAR, but there had been only so much he could do. When people started to use those he cared about; Anakin, Satine, Ahsoka, to try and coerce him, he finally had had enough. 

Obi-wan had been doing his best to protect Anakin since he was a child. That protection spread to Ahsoka when she was brought into the fold. They were now able to take care of each other, and Anakin had the extra protection of Padme watching his back. Obi-wan was content to know that between them, and Rex, they could protect his former padawan. 

Cody was honestly surprised Obi-wan hadn’t fallen when he barely managed to save Satine from Maul. Pre had still eaten the wrong end of a saber (thank the gods) but Maul had still gained the advantage, and Obi-wan had been forced to leave Satine in the care of her sister. 

If Obi-wan hadn’t actually fallen then, it definitely had been a tipping point for him. He had confided in Cody afterwards that he had come uncomfortably close to dipping into aspects of the force that he had always previously avoided. He also whispered into the quiet of the room, that if he  _ really _ had needed to, he wouldn’t have hesitated, and he was unsure what to do with that. 

What had finally sent Obi-wan over the precipice, was the attempt on Cody’s life.

They had managed to corner General Grievous, and he was fighting like a cornered loth rat. Grievous had somehow managed to disarm Cody when he got too close. He had Cody by the neck, one of his lightsabers pointed at Cody and the other two menacing Obi-wan. 

Cody honestly couldn’t remember their banter, but what he  _ did _ remember. was Obi-wan’s eyes. A tightness around them, trying to not let his fear show. And it  _ was _ fear, fear for Cody’s life. 

That was when Grievous made his biggest mistake. He thought he could dispose of Cody and escape in the wake of that. Unfortunately for him, it failed miserably. 

Grievous slashed his saber up, intending to gut Cody, but he was able to twist enough so his side was missed. With the way he had been held, he wasn’t able to twist far enough to completely escape the lightsaber, and Cody lost his arm from just above the elbow down. 

Obi-wan’s reaction had been instantaneous. Grievous was force pushed away from Cody, but stopped in mid air, limbs stretched wide. Cody was on his knees, holding what was left of his arm, and looked at his general. 

Obi-wan’s eyes were now bright golden yellow, a look of fierce concentration and unfiltered anger on his face. One hand was held before him, manipulating the force around Grievous. All four of his sabers dropped to the ground as Obi-wan advanced on him.

“This war is taking  _ too _ long and I am  _ done _ playing nice.” Obi-wan’s voice had none of its usual sass. It was dark and utterly  _ furious _ ; it sent a shiver up Cody’s spine. 

Obi-wan took his saber and made one clean stab upwards through Grievous’ chest, If Cody hadn’t know better, he would have said Obi-wan had been holding him there with his look alone. Grievous’ dead body fell limply to the floor, in a clatter of metal, as Obi-wan turned away and walked towards Cody. 

Cody did not once fear for his life. He trusted Obi-wan too much for that, even after the violent display. It helped that even though his eyes were still golden yellow, they were gentle, and full of worry for him.

Obi-wan checked the stump of his arm, to make sure it had cauterized completely before helping Cody to his feet, and taking most of his weight as they left. 

Obi-wan started planning his exit from the GAR and the Jedi Order that day. He had initially tried to leave Cody out of it, planning on leaving alone, but Cody outright refused to allow that to happen.

Cody received a GAR issued mechno-arm, which was not the highest quality, but it worked well enough. They left shortly after Cody was able to leave the medbay. 

Obi-wan’s padawan, R á n took over the 212h, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Aure was already an excellent captain, he’d take the promotion to commander just fine. Obi-wan knew better than to give R á n the entirety of the duties he had. It had been too much for him at times, it would have completely overwhelmed her. So he gave many of his heavier duties to Master Plo. Who, Cody thought, understood why Obi-wan left better than most. 

The need to end this war, to protect and save those who were most affected by its strife. He made sure to bring any pertinent information to senators Amidala and Organa to get to the people. This included any information to help the clones get their independence and freedom. 

So when Obi-wan swept into a room full of separatist leaders, and made them all very, very dead, Cody had to smile. Knowing his General was still doing everything he could to end this war as soon as possible. To make sure as many as his brothers survived to live another day. And as Cody pulled out his blaster to assist Obi-wan, he knew he would always do everything in his power to do the same. No matter which side of the light Obi-wan fell on. 


End file.
